Prince Nicholas: The Journey Begins
by T. Taylor
Summary: Nicholas is a boy who is kidnapped at birth and treated horribly. Eventually he escapes his captors and meets a Sorceress who sends him on a journey. Throughout the story Nicholas meets friends who guide, lead, and support him through it all.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Nicholas

By: Tienne A. Taylor

"Char…we must move quickly…now is our last chance…our only chance." he said. "Do you remember what you are to say?"

"Yes." she said as she nodded.

"Good girl," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Now go. I will follow shortly. Do you remember what we discussed?"

She nodded and set off out through the corridor as she tied her headdress. 'This is very wrong…why am I doing this…the punishment will be severe should we be discovered. I should turn back now. No…either way, life as I know it has come to a sudden end' she thought tearfully. 'I may as well take my chances with the King's guard…goodness knows going against Victor would be certain suicide. Besides, if we are successful I will be more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine. I will have lands more beautiful than any ever seen. The risk is great, but so is the ultimate reward.'

Char rounded the corner of the corridor to see two men standing guard in front of the Queen's chambers. She took a deep calming breath, lowered her head and made her way to them.

"What business have you here woman?" asked the larger of the two men.

"The nurse Bethia has sent me in her stead…she is ill and is unable to come to the Queen at this time. I have brought with me a note…" she handed them a folded piece of paper.

"It bears the seal of the Bishop." said the guard to the other.

"Let her pass." he said skeptically. "We've no time to argue." He reached behind him for the door and ushered Char in and quickly shut it behind her. Her heart pounded inside her chest so violently she could see it beating through the layers of clothing she wore. 'Be still', she told herself. 'It is too late to back out now. The time is here…it is the only tool to bring down the King.'

The Queen screamed out in pain. Char walked over to the bedside and removed her coverings. "I am Dana", she said. "I am the aide to the Nurse Bethia. She has taken ill and is not able to come."

The Queen looked to her lady in waiting Georgina in fright. Georgina patted her hand and wiped the Queen's face with a wet cloth in reassurance although she herself was rather wary of the woman. The Queen screamed again in pain.

"It is almost time," said Char to Georgina. "Quickly…where is the boiled water? Why did you wait so long to call for a nurse?"

"But there is none, miss. I've not had a chance to leave my lady's side. Why did you not prepare…is that not one of your duties…to bring the water? What is wrong with you? Have you never assisted with a birthing before?"

"That is enough of your questions. Are you going to fetch the water or not? The child is on its way with or without it and it is not safe for me to leave."

Georgina looked at the Queen and then back at the young woman standing before her. She did not trust this woman, not much more than a girl. There was something wrong here that she could not put her finger on, but something was very wrong. 'I cannot fail her majesty nor the royal child about to be born. I have no choice here…I must go.' she thought. "I will go…but if one single hair is out of place on her majesty's head when I return…or the child's for that matter…Hellfire will seem like a pleasant outing compared to what I shall do to you. Do we quite understand each other?" she said with so much passion Char backed away from the woman. She nodded eyes wide with fear.

Georgina left through the door and shut it snugly behind her. "Delford, make sure no one enters or exits this room until I return." she said to the smaller of the guards.

"Yes madam."

"There is something strange about that woman. There is something… Make quite sure. Lock the door if you must." she said as she hurried down the corridor.

"You can count on me madam," he hollered after the woman. "What are you waiting for you big oaf…you heard the woman…Lock the door." he bellowed.

Inside the room the child had already been born. "It is a boy," she said to the Queen.

Breathless, the Queen said, "May I hold him."

Char thought for a moment 'Victor should have already been here. What should I do?' then she remembered the vile. "Just a moment…let me clean him a bit." she said to the Queen. She reached into her pocket and located the vile. She opened it and poured the thick silvery liquid over the child's lips and watched it disappear working its way into his nose and mouth. Faster than she had imagined, the child went limp in her arms. His breathing slowed and then appeared to stop entirely. Quickly she turned to the Queen, "My lady, the child is dead."

"What? No! I…I just heard him cry. I saw him moving in your arms just now." the Queen sobbed. "Give him to me at once you stupid girl…What have you done to him?!"

"Yes your majesty." she laid the lifeless body in the Queens arms and watched on as she cried. 'I have committed the worst possible crime…I am now and forever shall be truly malevolent.' she thought to herself.

Georgina returned several moments later with the water. As she entered the room she saw the Queen rocking the bundle and sobbing uncontrollably. "What have you done?!" she accused the nurse.

"I have done nothing…the child…he was…he was stillborn. I did nothing."

Georgina went over to the Queen and took the lifeless child from her and examined his body. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. She must have been wrong about the woman as there was nothing to suggest foul play. She wrapped the child back up and looked to the nurse. "Take him out of here. I will tend to her majesty…Just take him away." she said as she turned her face.

Char opened the door where the two guards stopped her. "Where do you think you are taking that child." they both asked. Char looked at them fearfully.

"Let her pass. The child is dead." Georgina hollered her voice cracking from inside the room.

"Let me see the child." said Delford. He pulled the child from the woman and unwrapped the blanket. "Very well." he said quietly and handed the bundle back. "Carry on." he coughed and turned to head into the Queen's chambers.

Char could have sworn she had seen a tear in the guard's eye as he dismissed her. She shook the feeling and started on her way. As she rounded the corridor and began down the stone steps a hand reached out and grabbed her round her mouth.

"Quiet…shhh…it's me. Do you have the child?" he asked.

"Yes…here." she held the bundle out for him to see.

"Good…meet me at the cottage in the woods. We will revive him there. But you must hurry. We have little time. There is a carriage at the front gate waiting for you. The drivers name is Srapnod. He will take you there."

As quickly as she could she made her way through the castle to the front gate and hopped into the carriage. 'Finally,' she thought. 'This was all much easier than I had expected.' she smiled to herself. Curiosity getting the best of her she unwrapped the bundle. 'Curious,' she thought. 'Something so small could be so important.' She examined his tiny hands and feet. "Nicholas. I shall call you Nicholas." She smiled and held the little prince close to her.

**Chapter One** **The Meeting**

Nicholas stomped his way between the trees hacking away at the foliage with a stick. It was almost more than he could bear thinking of Gentry. His dear friend and adopted grandfather had died just three days earlier. He had been Nicholas' one saving grace with all of the years of sadness behind him.

With a mother who never loved him, and a father who bore him ill will, or so he thought. Nicholas had finally taken it upon himself to relieve them both of his presence. Two years earlier, just after his tenth birthday, he had set off to make a new life for himself. However, he hadn't planned on so many bumps in the road along the way.

He had found himself enjoying the freedom of the outdoors. Animals naturally flocked to him and he seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to edible foliage and herbology. He had learned quickly to avoid large groups of people, as he often felt as though someone had chalked his forehead with a sign that read "ROB ME PLEASE."

With Gentry's influence he had learned what people to stay away from and how to avoid such trouble. He had really fancied the old man and now missed him dearly. 'Strange,' he thought, 'I miss the old man more than I ever did Char or Victor.'

Since Gentry's untimely death, Nicholas had spent his days wandering without direction or influence. It seemed as though this had been the longest journey he had ever taken. Though he quite enjoyed being in the woods foraging for nuts and berries and being left with nothing but his innermost thoughts to guide him. At least that's what he told himself often to shelter him from the sting of the loss of his companion.

This day in particular he found himself in a part of the wood he had never been before. This area was dark and sinister looking with barren trees and dark colored rocks. As he investigated further he noticed that there were no animals of any kind in this place. Even the temperature was quite a bit cooler than the rest of the wood.

Then quite suddenly there was a magnificent wind that carried with it the most unusual scent of flowers and spices. Even though this was quite an eerie experience, Nicholas was not afraid. He was on the other hand considerably hungry. The sensible side of him said, "it is most definitely time to turn and run", but the hungry side said, "what's the harm, with a smell like that it can't be all that bad." In the end the hungry side won and his stomach and nose began to lead him deeper and deeper into the darkness of this place.

Deeper he trekked until he came upon a clearing. There he spied three tents, one large tent, with two smaller tents on either side. Just a few yards from the tents he saw four men standing around a fire roasting what appeared to be a huge boar. 'The smell is wonderful', he thought, and then he realized, 'you don't know if these people are friend or foe.' "Tis better to hide if you are wise," he remembered the old man say once. And he thought, 'He probably wouldn't have lived as long as he had if he had been wrong much.' So he decided to conceal himself behind a great boulder until it appeared to be safe.

As he sat behind the boulder breathing in the wonderful scent of the food cooking, his stomach began to growl. At first it was just a grumble, but then as it became more insistent the growling grew louder.

"Quiet…they'll hear us!!" he told it. Reluctantly his stomach obeyed its master. When he looked up, there stood surrounding him the four massive men from whom he had been hiding. Quick as lightning, they each snatched his arms and legs and began to carry him toward the largest of the tents.

"The sorceress would like a brief word, my lord" the smallest of the men stated in a deep voice. At that, the four men dropped him right on his back just inside of the tent. Outraged, and confused by his sudden, and well-executed capture, he searched for something to facilitate his escape or defense.

"Be not afraid. There is no need for weapons in this place," he heard a soft voice say. His hazel eyes quickly scanned the room for the body that housed the voice he had just heard. But there was none, so he concluded that it must have been his imagination.

"Come, little prince," he heard the voice say. As the words were spoken a womanly figure slowly appeared in a flowing blue gown ten feet in front of him.

"Be not afraid," she said and gestured toward a small round table sitting in the corner of the tent surrounded by pillows. "Come, eat, drink, and sit a spell with me."

Tentatively, Nicholas approached the table. There he saw laid before him were meats, cakes, and cookies of all kinds. 'I must be in heaven,' he thought. "What is this place?" he asked the figure.

She smiled gently, "You are safe here…please eat, drink, and I shall tell you a tale. You must be hungry after your long journey are you not?"

There was something kind and wholesome about the woman that put him at ease. But how did she know about his journey? How did she know he was hungry? Then he silently cursed his stomach for giving away his location.

The woman stifled a giggle and said, "I would have known where you were even had your belly not betrayed you. Now, please," she said as she gestured toward the table. The woman's laugh was positively intoxicating, which instantly put Nicholas at ease.

Now seated amongst the soft pillows, he had an opportunity to see her in the light. She was not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but there was a mystical appearance about her. Her flowing blue gown matched the color of her eyes and appeared to be more a part of her moving with her as she gestured than a mere piece of fabric. Within her eyes, though, he saw only kindness and love. Finally, he resigned to eating and he took a few bites, then he quickly remembered his manners. "My name is Nicholas," he said as he stood and bowed, "and may I have the pleasure of your name, my lady?"

"I have many names, but you shall know me as Amber, Lady of the Light," she stated grandly. She stared at him silently for a moment memorizing the lines of his face and hands taking in his scent and presence.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance madam." He said and sat to resume eating. As he ate, he listened to Amber's tale.

"Once upon a time there lived a King. He was a great King with a great love for his people. One day an evil Sorcerer came to the King and asked for his help. He wanted this King to execute innocent people in his name. He told the King that if he did this he would reward him greatly with his service, money, and land. The King thought about this arrangement and whether or not he should do it. For he did desire more land and more money, and he could always use the service of others. But the one thing that vexed him was that he would have to execute these innocent men to acquire these things. At that moment he refused to have any part in the arrangement and banished the Sorcerer from the kingdom forever. The sorcerer swore revenge on the King and told him that the price for his refusal would be more than he could imagine."

"What did the King do?" he asked thoroughly immersed in the tale.

"The King ignored the Sorcerer swearing that no magic he could do would ever penetrate the walls of his castle. Immediately he went to his wife. He loved her dearly and she was pregnant with their first child. He explained the situation to her and forbade her from leaving the castle walls. At first she objected as she did not see what this Sorcerer had to do with her. But as she began to notice how much it bothered her husband, she decided she would save her arguments for a more worthy cause and agreed to his request."

"What does that mean…'a more worthy cause'?" he interrupted.

"It means that the argument they were having was not as important to her as it was to her husband. That she will wait until there is an argument that is more important to her. A compromise." she explained. "Do you know what a compromise is?"

"It is when you let the other person have their way or when you talk about what you want and find something you can both agree on?"

"Yes. Well the Queen decided to compromise with the King on this issue. Several weeks later the Queen began to have birthing pains. She called for her nurse, but another woman came in her stead. The Queen was frightened. She did not understand why her own nurse did not come. When the child was born, he did not live, or so the people thought. The nurse took the child's body and allowed the Queen to morn the loss privately. When the King was told of his child's death he fell into deep despair. It was then that the castle was invaded. The King was murdered along with the Queen. Many members of the royal family were scattered across the lands in an attempt to evade persecution." she stopped. "Do you understand what persecution is?" Nicholas shook his head. "It is when someone is judged for a crime without a court or unfairly."

"Oh. I understand."

"Several years passed with the people becoming more and more hopeless. They feared the wrath of the Enchantress and her conspirators the Thieves of Delanburgh. Then one day there was word of the child that had died. The nurse had kidnapped the child and attempted to raise him as her own without love nor comfort nor kindness. The child was sorrowful, but still he lived. So the good persons of the kingdom began to search for him. They searched high and low near and far until finally they discovered him."

"What happened when he was discovered?" he asked curiously with a mouth full of food.

"The end of my story is better left for another time. Now rest, for tomorrow you have and even longer journey ahead of you." At that she waved her hand in front of his eyes before he had an opportunity to argue or question her. She softly caressed his brow and whispered, "Sleep my prince, for tomorrow you will discover your destiny."

The next morning when he woke, Nicholas wearily stretched his arms and yawned. As he roused himself, he tossed back the heavy furs that had been laid over him. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He quickly covered himself and scanned the room for his clothes. They were nowhere to be found, but there were some clothes lying neatly folded on a trunk with a note on top. He wrapped the furs around him and walked to the trunk. He picked up the note and read:

_Please take these clothes_

_And wear them well._

_Inside this trunk you will find my_

_Dearest, and most precious treasure._

_May they keep you safe_

_In dark times. _

_With much love,_

_Amber_

'You would think she would have at least left my shoes,' he thought. 'Dare I open the trunk? What if it's a trick?' he thought uneasily. 'What are you dragging on about…she would never do such a thing…would she?' Finally, with his curiosity getting the better of him, slowly he opened the trunk. As he opened it a golden glow began to emanate from within. When he looked inside, it was as good as finding buried treasure. There set before him was chain mail, greaves, leather boots and a golden shield with a unicorn carved on the front. Quickly, he reached in and grabbed all of the items and put them on. 'I must look like a knight,' he thought. I must go and thank her. With that, Nicholas left off to find the Sorceress.

As he stepped outside, he noticed the intense odor of fresh cooked meats. I can't be that lucky, can I? He continued out and headed in the direction of the lovely smell. When he found it, there was no one to be found, but a small table of food. As he walked closer to the table, he noticed a mist hovering above it. 'Strange', he thought, but he progressed ever closer to it. When he was almost upon it, the mist began to move and shape itself.

"You are hungry this day I hope," said Amber as she straightened her dress. Shape shifting could be a bit frazzling at times, but it was the only option she had in times like these.

"Yes, madam. Thank you for all you have given to me…but…what have I done to deserve such magnificent gifts?"

"It is not what you _have_ done, as much as what you _will_ do. I must ask you to do a task for me. But first eat and have your fill."

This was a task he didn't need any more prompting to fulfill. He sat and quickly grabbed several pieces of the freshly cooked pork. As he ate, she began to speak.

"There are many problems in this country, my lord. The people are terrified, and they are starving for leadership. One of the causes of these fears is the Thieves of Delanburgh. I must ask you, will you help us to remove these thieves from this country?"

"What can I do? I'm just a boy. I have no weapon, and no army."

"You are more than a mere boy, but should you need a weapon, I shall provide you with one."

At that moment the table began to shake uncontrollably and groan horribly. Then suddenly, there before him one of the silver platters transformed into the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. It was the perfect size for him and when he lifted it, it was lighter than his shirt.

"Take this sword, and bring justice to these lands." The sorceress noticed the doubtful look on the boys face. "Is there something wrong my lord?" she asked smiling inside.

"No, madam. Thank you so much for all of the magnificent gifts you have given to me."

"You will need this." And she handed him a belt with a sheath. "Use this sword wisely, and only when necessary. This sword carries with it some of my magic to guide you. There will be dire consequences should you disobey me. Only a wicked creature does harm without cause."

"Yes, my lady." He said.

"You shall find the thieves due east from here, past the mountains of Retock. When you arrive in Delanburgh, look for a young man named Ski. Ski is a descendant of a knight of the days of old. He will be expecting you and will help you with your endeavors. After you have done my bidding, return to this place and you shall receive a great reward. Now go and may luck be on your side."

"Yes, my lady." And she disappeared along with the food and the tents. 'What a strange day this has started out to be,' he thought. I must be on my way.

So off he set toward the mountains of Retock headed on the beginning of what already appeared to be the most difficult journey of his life.

Not far from Nicholas the Sorceress watched on through a looking glass with another.

"You really think he'll make it?"

"He must Tandy, he must or we will all be in ruin."

"You're not even going to help him?" asked Tandy.

"I have as much as I can. Now it's up to him to finish it." The Sorceress looked on with worry. "Just call for me and I shall come." she whispered influencing the trees to carry on the message.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**The Cottage**

Twelve long days had passed since he had last spoken with The Lady of the Light. He had traveled along the river passage encountering no one and no thing. Nicholas didn't know if that was good or bad, as he had not eaten in almost two of those days. At least he had found shelter every night, he thought. As he walked through, what he hoped was the edge of the forest, he stopped dead in his tracks at the distinct smell of wood burning. 'Are the trees on fire? …No.' As he walked tentatively forward he saw where the smell had been coming from. There was a small cottage concealed within the woods with smoke coming out of the chimney. There were candles in both front windows and a considerable amount of wood near the front waiting to be chopped.

'Well, I hope they're friendly,' he thought, as he headed toward the entrance. He rapped on the door twice and waited. There was no answer. So he rapped again three times much louder than the first. The door opened and there stood before him the shortest, and quite possibly the most unsightly old woman he had ever seen before.

"I'm coming! Just a darn minute! Ya know I don't move as fast as I usta. Eh,

whaduya want. Best be good ya know, ies taken me nap. Well, boy!"

"I…I'm so sorry to disturb you. I…I c..can come back later if you'd like." He stammered.

"Well, ya best have me now ya woke me old bones up."

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes, yes, hurry it up son. I ain't gonna live forever ya know."

"Well, I was just wondering if I might be able to chop your wood for some food madam."

"Wadja say?" she asked putting a hand behind her left ear. "I can'ts hear to good neither."

"Could you possibly spare some food in exchange for chopping your wood?" he almost yelled. "I'm quite hungry."

She eyeballed him for a moment and said, "Well, it's been a long time since I've had me some company for supper. But I suppose that'd be all right. Did ya wants to eat befores or afters ya done me wood?"

"After would suit me just fine madam." He said smiling and relieved that he wouldn't have to go hungry much longer.

"Wells, ies ain't no madam, but the chopper is on the choppin block ya sees it do

ya?"

"Yes miss. I'll get started right away."

"Ya sure do need your eyes checked boy, cause ies ain't no miss neither…Ursula's me name…Ursula dos me just fine. I'll get your supper ready for whens your finished."

"Yes miss…Ursula." And he ran off to chop the wood.

A few hours later, he finished stacking the wood after he was done chopping it all. He headed up to the cottage door and rapped yet again.

"Come on in. Don't know what your knockin fer. I knows ur heres. Sits urself on down will ya…won't have ya dyin of zaustion whiles ur heres. Sit on down."

He obeyed the old woman without argument, as he did feel as though he would in fact fall over dead at any moment if he didn't at least have some water soon. And low-and-behold she handed him an ice-cold glass of water.

"Gots me own secrets I dos. I gots some cold milk too if thatd suit ya betters," he said as she winked at him.

He smiled in return and said, "No thank you. This suits me just fine. Thank you so much for your kind hospitality…Do you happen to have some place I can wash up before supper?"

"Well, seems I gots me a trues gent in me midst do ies. The washin troughs out backs it is. But hurrys it up…your suppers right ready."

"Thank you." He trotted off to wash before he set at the old woman's table. Gentry told him once, "Never seat yourself at a ladies table without washin' first boy," he said, "they tends to not like it much, or you fer it." He could still hear the old mans voice rattling about in his head. When he had finished, he headed back to the table.

When he entered it was like he had entered another world. The table when he entered the first time was old, cracked, and wooden quite worn with years of use upon it. That was now gone and in its place was a stone topped table with silver candle holders and white candles in place of the single lantern she had there earlier. There were also silver plates and eating utensils in place of the simple wooden and stone ones that lay there before. The stew she had been preparing was also gone, and now lying on the table was a small pig with an apple in its mouth with cakes and sauces all around it. There was surely enough food to feed an army. He stared on in amazement and searched the room for the old woman. Instead of Ursula, he found a beautiful young maiden setting in a lounge chair near the fire warming her diminutive hands.

"I'm so sorry I just walked in, but Ursula told me…"

"I know she did young man."

"My name is Nicholas. Might I have the pleasure of your name miss?" he said nervously.

"I have already introduced myself to you, but if need be my name is Ursula."

"Oh, are you a relative of the lady of the house?"

"No. I am she." She paused for a moment. "This cottage was enchanted and I with it. You broke the spell put upon me when you considered an old woman's feelings and treated her with kindness and respect. You are the first to see my true form since the evil Enchantress Charlondara cast this spell on me and exiled me to this cottage many years ago. Whatever I can offer is yours but for the asking…Please, what do you desire."

"Oh, no miss, I couldn't. Just the meal you promised would be fine."

"That is all you wish?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes miss."

"Then please, sit."

As he sat and ate, he started thinking about what he would do for shelter that night and how he was going to complete his trip to Delanburgh, now that he was no longer able to travel along the river.

"I would like to offer you shelter for the night for your kindness," said Ursula reading the boys thoughts. "It is getting dark, and it's too dangerous for you to search for your shelter this evening. This forest is gentle during the daylight, but at night," she trailed off. "Please, stay with me this night. I shall take offense if you reject my offer."

"As you wish, my lady," he said, happy to oblige the young woman.

The next day he awoke with a start. He quickly peered out the window to see that almost half the day was gone. He jumped out of bed throwing on his clothes as swiftly as he could. He nearly fell down the stairs trying to fasten his belt.

"Good afternoon." The woman said with a bright smile. "I thought you might have passed on in your sleep. I have kept your porridge warm here near the fire."

"So sorry my lady, I've no time for food this day. I must be going," he said hurriedly starting to rush for the door.

She ran in front of him and held up her hand. "I cannot permit you to leave on

your journey so late in the day, sir. There is not enough time for you to reach the edge of the wood before night fall."

"But I must go…now!"

"No. You've not seen the Gangledorfs. You haven't any concept of what they are capable of. I cannot allow you to leave at such a late hour." She said with such emotion, he had no alternative but to take heed. "Please stay once more here with me and I shall give you a gift of great necessity at first light."

He finally gave in and nodded in response. "What shall I do here all day?"

"Well, I would appreciate some company collecting nuts and berries if you don't mind."

"No. Not at all my lady." Never mind that this was one his most favorite pass times. And, off they went gallivanting through the woods racing to see who could gather the most the fastest.

Several hours had passed since they had left the cottage and they had collected enough nuts and berries to last the maiden a whole month. They decided that they should return home before the sun started to set. As they started back toward the cottage, they heard the distinct sound of men at arms fighting.

"Quickly, run!" she said as she dropped her basket of nuts and berries.

They didn't get very far when a man in black armor riding a black stallion leaped in front of them and shouted.

"Stop in the name of the Great Enchantress!"

They stopped dead in their tracks, both too afraid to move.

"What are you two doing here? These lands belong to the Enchantress Dauphinee and everything in them." He drew his sword and pointed it at Nicholas. "What's your name boy?"

"Nicholas, my lord," he said quavering.

The man jumped down from his horse and walked up to Nicholas. "Are you stealing boy?"

"No, my lord," he said earnestly with his eyes wide with fright.

"No? Then what are these?" He picked up the basket of berries lying in the grass. "You're a thief and a liar!" He raised his sword and started toward Nicholas.

On pure instinct, Nicholas raised his shield to protect himself from the mighty blow he was about to receive from the hulking man before him. He ducked his head behind the shield in the process and waited…and waited. There was no blow. There was no sound. And then he heard Ursula gasp in horror. He peered over the edge of the shield only to see that the man had been turned to marble where he stood, poised and ready to strike. 'Just like the statues he had seen in courtyards so many times before,' he thought.

"What have I done?" he cried.

"You've done nothing, now come. We must flee before anyone else sees us." She grabbed at the horses reins and flung herself onto its back and reached down to help Nicholas. Once he was upon the horse, Ursula pushed the horse into a full gallop and kept him in such a state until they had reached the cottage. There she took the horse around the back of the cottage where a barn sat nuzzled between two trees.

"Quickly, get inside before they come looking for us," she said.

Once they were safely inside the cottage he said again "Oh, no. What have I done? I'm bewitched…I'm cursed…I'm a murderer!" his eyes full of fright.

"Oh dear stop it." She said giggling. "The poor lad done it to himself. You didn't do anything but make him see his own reflection."

"Huh?"

"See, here…look for yourself." She held up the shield for him to see for himself. "This is a magic shield. It makes any enemy see his own reflection looking back at him. If you're a good decent person, all you'll see is yourself as you really are. If you're an evil person though…who knows what kind of nightmares will jump out and get you." She said as she snarled like a wolf.

"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because of the Unicorn on the front," she stated matter-of-fact. "My mother is an apprentice to a very powerful sorceress. She told me all kinds of strange things that they do. But that shield you carry…there's only one. It was intended to go to the Prince of Dragonfield, but it never got to serve him. It's not even supposed to work for any body but him."

"The Prince of Dragonfield?" Nicholas was thoughtful for a moment.

"What?" she asked. "Did I upset you?"

"No. No. I was just thinking. Someone told me that the prince was kidnapped as a baby." He laughed, "I was just thinking, what if he were me."

Her face went ashen, but she dared not say what she had been thinking from the moment he arrived.

In the distance, at the viewing pool, the sorceress watched on with delight.

"Tandy, Tandy, come quickly. You must see what has happened."

"What…has he turned into a mushroom yet?" she said hopefully.

"Of course not. Well, not yet anyway…Come and see what's happened."

When Tandy glimpsed into the viewing pool her eyes instantly filled with tears. "My girl, my god, she's so grown up. She's so beautiful."

The sorceress slid her arm along the back of Tandy's shoulders and hugged her close. "You knew she would be. Beautiful people never have ugly children…unless they're cursed of course. Let's just hope she didn't inherit her mothers sense of tact."

At that Tandy had to laugh. She was well known by all for being quite beautiful, quite powerful, and quite charming, but quite lacking in diplomacy.

"They've been talking about you…here listen." They listened and watched, and the sorceress was more than just a bit pleased with the outcome of things. However, the longer it went on, the more Tandy cried until the sorceress could no longer watch her friend suffer and disenchanted the pool once more.

"Wait…what are you doing!" she shouted as she grasped at the waters. "Bring them back," she said angrily.

"Tomorrow is another day sister. That is enough for now." She saw the pain in Tandy's eyes. "It is not good to dwell at this pool too long…it breeds contempt for life if you let it. Come, we must prepare for a long journey ourselves." Tandy reluctantly followed and forced herself to smile. She would see her daughter again soon, she reminded herself.

Back at the cottage the rest of their evening went by fairly uneventful until they heard a low tune playing. For several minutes the pair tried to locate the origin until he spied his sword. It was glowing and playing the most eerie tune he had ever heard.

"What on earth is it doing that for?" Ursula asked.

"I don't know. It's never done that before."

They looked at each other not daring to touch the sword. It wasn't until Ursula peeked out the window that she realized the why's surrounding the sword.

"Gangledorfs," she stated with disgust. "Hurry up now, lots to do," she said as she clapped her hands. "You go upstairs and brace all of the windows. When you're done, come back down here. It's going to be a long night."

Hurriedly he put on all of his gear and set off to do as he had been told. When he stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs, the tune stopped playing. He drew the sword and held it up as he skillfully inspected the entire top level of the cottage and braced the windows. Just as he was about to pound a nail into the last window he had the unnerving sensation that someone was in the room with him. He could still hear Ursula banging around on the bottom level securing everything. Slowly he turned to see who or what it was, but there was nothing there.

"You big baby," he said, "you'd be afraid of dust bunnies if they darted across the floor," he scolded himself.

He turned again to finish securing the upstairs when he saw the largest creature he had ever seen in his life. Fear surged through his body causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He tried to call to Ursula, but only a raspy breath came. The creature had teeth like a bears, and hair like a wolf's, claws like a bird, and the most fowl smelling breath he had ever encountered. In a flash his instincts took over and he swung the sword at the creature cutting off on of its' claws with very little effort. A stream of thick black goo began to drip from the stump that remained. Regaining some of his composure he cried out, and he heard himself shriek like a child wanting its mother. And there she was, with her hair flying about her like a mad woman. Ursula appeared out of thin air and began to fight with the creature. The creature began to make a horrible squealing sound. Like fingernails on a chalkboard the sound nearly brought Nicholas to his knees.

"Open the window!" she yelled. "Quickly, open the window!"

He ran back to the window and opened it as quickly as he could desperately trying to tune out the sound. Amazingly, there was a horrendous wind outside which turned the window into a giant vacuum.

She grabbed Nicholas' arm with one hand, and held onto a dresser with another. The wind was so strong it was beginning to pull the desk even with the weight of the two anchoring themselves to it. "Hold on to my waist." He did as she said and let go of her hand. She placed her other hand on the desk and held on to it with all of the strength she could muster. "Whirling wind with all of your might, take this Gangledorf out of my home and out of my sight." And the giant creature was sucked out of the window as quickly as it came in, and closing the window with it as it left. They both fell to the floor with a resounding thud. "Quickly, help me brace this window!"

Without question, Nicholas did as he was told and then set back and stared at the amazing woman before him. She stood there straightening her hair and dress, but when she noticed how he was looking at her she said, "What? What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing." he stammered.

"Come now. We'll have to take shifts downstairs."

Thankfully, that had been the last they had seen of the Gangledorfs that evening. The next morning they went outside to find that all of the neatly stacked wood was now lying all across the yard. The trees looked more than a bit unnerved, and the rest of the wood looked as though someone had run a great tiller through and disturbed all of the vegetation. Ursula herself even looked a bit strange. She was dressed like a servant boy with her hair tied up and covered with a rather odd looking hat.

"Well, as promised let me take you to your gift." They walked around the cottage to the barn. She led him all the way to the back of the barn where there stood a beautiful white horse. "His name is Treludod. He will keep you safe on your long journey. He is already packed with oats and one week of rations if you are ready to leave," she said.

"Of course. Thank you, my lady for such kindness you have shown me."

"No, thank you sire, for giving me back my life."

She led the horse out of the barn and handed the reins to Nicholas. While he mounted the horse she led out the black stallion they had captured the day prior and mounted him as well. He looked at her quizzically.

"Well you didn't think I was just going to let you leave _me_ out of a magical adventure did you?" she said with a smile. "Besides, you'll never make it through this country without me to guide you."

He smiled and did not argue. After so much time alone, he was grateful for the company and the guidance.


End file.
